


Ein schöner Tag

by Servena



Category: Bolitho - Alexander Kent
Genre: Gen, Rescue, Waiting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: „An Deck! Segel in Nordost!“„Das sind die Spanier! Die geben uns jetzt den Rest!





	Ein schöner Tag

**Author's Note:**

> All mein Wissen über nautische Begriffe stammt aus dieser Buchreihe und dem Betrachten eines sehr schlecht gescannten Schaubilds einer Fregatte und richtig canon-compliant ist es auch nicht. I'm just saying.
> 
> Geschrieben für die Sommerchallenge 2017.

Kapitän Bolitho schirmte die Augen mit einer Hand gegen die gleißende Sonne ab und beobachtete, wie ein Teil der Mannschaft einen behelfsmäßigen Großmast aufriggte. Irgendwann in dem Chaos des letzten Tages hatte er seinen Hut verloren. Andere Männer um ihn herum spleißten zerrissene Taue und räumten heruntergefallene Blöcke und Spieren aus der Takelage vom Deck. Hoch oben im Fockmast ließen andere das in Fetzen hängende Vorbramsegel herunter, um es durch neues Segeltuch zu ersetzen. Einige Schritte entfernt schrubbte ein Matrose emsig an einem hartnäckigen Blutfleck herum.

Als der zweite Offizier mit großen Schritten an ihm vorbeiging, hielt er ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf. „Wie laufen die Pumpen, Mr. Aston?“

„Mehr schlecht als recht, Sir“, sagte der Offizier leise mit einem Blick auf die Seeleute, die garantiert die Ohren spitzten. Sein grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck wurde von der Schicht Pulverstaub und einer blutigen Schramme noch verstärkt. „Aber noch schwimmt das alte Mädchen.“

„Gut.“ Bolitho nickte. „Sobald der Mast aufgeriggt ist, lassen Sie Mars- und Großsegel setzen. Wollen wir mal sehen, ob wir nicht ein bisschen vorankommen.“

„Aye, Sir.“

Er sah dem Offizier nach und konnte hören, wie der den putzenden Matrosen anfuhr, der in seiner Tätigkeit einen Moment lang inne gehalten hatte: „Brigham, haben Sie nichts zu tun? Sehen Sie zu, dass das Deck sauber wird, wir sind hier bei der Marine, nicht auf einem verdammten Indienfahrer!“ Der Matrose senkte hastig den Blick und schrubbte weiter.

Als er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne richtete, stand Allday vor ihm, als wäre er soeben aus den Planken gewachsen. „Hab einen Hut für sie gefunden, Sir“, sagte er und schwenkte besagten Hut. „Leider kein Kapitänshut, aber ich dachte, besser als wenn Sie sich einen Sonnenstich holen.“

„Danke, Allday.“ Er nahm den Hut entgegen. Es war ein guter Hut, und wieder einmal war er erstaunt von Alldays Fähigkeiten. Er könnte wahrscheinlich selbst in der Wüste noch einen guten Rum auftreiben. „Wie ist die Stimmung?“

Allday wiegte den Kopf. „Die Leute haben Angst, Sir. Und sie sind wütend auf den Kommodore.“

„Kann ich ihnen nicht verdenken“, murmelte er. Der Anblick des ohne sie weiterziehenden Geleitzuges hatte auch ihm einen Stich versetzt. Er hatte mit dem Fernrohr beobachtet, wie sie davonzogen, bis ihre Segel hinter der Kimm verschwunden waren. Aber er wusste auch, dass der Kommodore kaum eine andere Wahl gehabt hatte. Er musste die Handelsschiffe mit seiner wertvollen Fracht an ihr Ziel bringen und konnte dabei auf eine einzelne Fregatte keine Rücksicht nehmen.

 _Hätte ich so handeln können?_ , hatte er sich gefragt. _Ein verwundetes Schiff für den Feind zurücklassen für das höhere Ziel?_ Noch hatte er keine Antwort gefunden.

Ein taktvolles Husten von Allday ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken. Etwas lauter fuhr er fort: „Wenn wir erstmal Fahrt machen, wird es besser werden. Vielleicht können wir ja so doch noch nach Hause humpeln.“

Allday sah ihn an. „Vielleicht, Sir“, sagte er, aber Bolitho konnte die Skepsis aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck lesen.

In dem Moment rief plötzlich der Ausguck von oben: „An Deck! Segel in Nordost!“

Schlagartig senkte sich Stille über das gesamte Schiff, nur das Pfeifen des Windes in der zerstörten Takelage war noch zu hören.

„Das sind die Spanier!“, heulte der putzende Matrose auf. „Die geben uns jetzt den Rest!“

„Seien Sie still, Mann!“, brüllte Mr. Aston. „Oder ich lasse Sie auspeitschen!“

Aber es war schon zu spät, die Seeleute tauschten furchterfüllte Blicke. Bolitho konnte spüren, wie sich die gespannte Stimmung an Bord wie ein prall gefülltes Segel seinem Zerreißpunkt näherte. Er sah sich um. „Sie da, Cooper!“ Er winkte den Matrosen näher. „Sie haben doch gute Augen. Entern Sie auf und berichten Sie mir, was Sie sehen.“

„Aye, Sir.“

Er sah der kleinen Figur nach, wie sie emsig die Wanten erklomm, bis sie in dem Krähennest verschwand. Dann ließ er seinen Blick über das Meer schweifen. Von Deck aus war das Schiff noch nicht zu erkennen, aber das war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ein voll aufgetakeltes Schiff würde unter diesem Wind gut vorankommen. Für einen Moment erwog er, die Gefechtsstationen besetzen zu lassen, aber es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn. Wenn es wirklich ein Spanier war, konnte der sich entspannt in eine gute Position bringen und sie dann in Stücke schießen.

Die Zeit schien sich endlos hinzuziehen, bis der Ruf von oben kam. „An Deck! Es ist die _Tempest_ , Sir!“

Für einen Moment konnte er nicht sprechen. „Sind Sie sich sicher?“

„Aye, Sir! Sie signalisiert: _Schön Sie zu sehen, brauchen Sie vielleicht ein bisschen Hilfe_?“

Der Jubel der Matrosen um ich herum übertönte für einen Moment alle Gedanken in Bolithos Kopf.

„Signalisieren Sie zurück: „ _Danke, wir könnten ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen_.“ Das musste er nochmal überholen, weil der Ausguck ihn über den Lärm nicht verstand. Dann lachte er und konnte erst gar nicht mehr aufhören.

„Schöner Tag heute, Sir, nicht wahr?“, sagte Allday neben ihm. Er grinste, dass sein Goldzahn in der Sonne blitzte.

Als Bolitho über das glitzernde Meer hinwegsah, konnte er bereits die weißen Segel der heranrauschenden Tempest erkennen. „Ja, ein schöner Tag“, stimmte er zu.

„Und jetzt setzen Sie bitte endlich Ihren Hut auf!“


End file.
